Trust Me
by PhoenixStargirl
Summary: A once non-believer gets another chance at life. Peter/OC. Drama/Romance. Part Three of Three is up. R&R.
1. Trust Me

A/N: This is only part one. I'll have the other two parts up soon to better explain my OC. For now, just as a side note, know that Adelaide used to be atheist.

Disclaimer: The characters of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and of C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia. This story takes place during the fifteen Golden Years of Narnia about four or so years after the defeat of the White Witch. This story was inspired by the song lyrics _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**Trust Me**

Adelaide had collapsed again, but it was so much more than that. She hadn't left bed for weeks. She wasn't keeping her food down. And she was terribly weak. In all those times, Peter had never left her side. He had given orders that his siblings were to run the country while he was with Adelaide. Some frowned upon this, thinking he was neglecting his duties as High King, but there was nothing that could be done to change it. And all knew Peter's absence would stop soon, but at a terrible cost. His mistress, Adelaide, was going to die from leukemic cancer.

At her final hour, Adelaide was lying eyes open in bed. Peter was holding her hand, stroking it, his eyes never leaving her.

"Peter," she whispered, a small smile on her face, though it was strained.

Tears leaked from Peter's eyes. Adelaide could tell it broke his heart that it was so difficult for her to even smile.

"You're going to be alright," he whispered. "I promise."

"I know," she whispered. She closed her eyes and gently squeezed his hand.

Peter gave it a gentle squeeze back, leaning down to kiss her hand which he loved so much. "I'll never leave your side, I promise you. Oh, Adelaide. You'll get better. Don't worry. Once you're on your feet again, we'll go out to the country for fresh air. I'll take you to go see the view of Cair Paravel from where Aslan's Camp once stood. I know how much you love it there. And the beautiful Shuddering Wood. We haven't gone to visit there yet. And you would love Glasswater Creek. The water is so still it literally looks like its made of glass."

He squeezed her hand again, but this time, there was no reply.

She never saw him look back up, tears streaming down his face in realization. She never heard his cries of her name, pleading her to wake up, whispering how he hadn't been able to tell her he loved her one last time. She never felt his tight embrace, his head sobbing heavily into her shoulder.

All she knew was nothing.

When Adelaide opened her eyes again, she had to squint against the sudden sunlight. She couldn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there, but somehow she found herself in an open field.

Emerald green grass sparkled in the sun beams like jewels and rolled like ocean waves in the wind. The sky was the most perfect shade of baby blue, not a single cloud in sight. It was more than just a perfect day. It was almost too perfect. And there in the distance, He stood. The Great Lion, Aslan himself. He was waiting for her.

Adelaide knew then what exactly had happened. But somehow she couldn't feel sad; it was as if it were forbidden in this place in his presence. She walked up to him and the two watched each other for what could have been either mere moments or a lifetime.

"Will Peter be alright?"

Aslan watched Adelaide, there was a mixture of emotions behind his mysterious almond eyes, emotions Addie couldn't even begin to understand if she had tried.

"Peter knows death is a part of life," Aslan finally answered. "But right now, there are things you and I must discuss."

Adelaide understood clearly, though back in Narnia she wouldn't have been able to comprehend what he was talking about.

"Come. Walk with me."

Adelaide followed him without question. Back in London, before Narnia and before she had really really begun to live, she would have questioned the Great Beast. But her heart, her mind had changed since then. She knew better now.

"It's Narnia," she commented, looking out over the land. She had remembered one time when Peter and the others had gone out and around the country. Peter had taken extra care to show her every detail of the land he loved and protected. "But more beautiful, more real. This place is alive."

"Indeed, it is," Aslan responded. "This is the real Narnia, unlike the shadow lands where you and your friends live. There, you fight to survive, and evil roams. Here, everything lives. You can't be unhappy, as you may have noticed when you first arrived. Here, you truly are free."

They continued to walk until they arrived at a pair of golden gates shining brightly in the sun. Aslan stopped, Adelaide also pausing right behind him.

"I've never seen this place before," she confessed. Of all the times she had been around Narnia, she had never remembered a set of golden gates.

"This is the garden," Aslan explained. "Everyone from past Narnia dwell here as they did in the shadow lands. But here in the real Narnia, time does not exist."

"Is this where I am to wait for the others?" Adelaide asked curiously. She truly would have waited for Peter for eternity, wherever Aslan told her to wait.

Aslan smiled, not a fierce smile as would have been predicted from one such as a Lion, but a kind, gentle smile. "Not yet. First, I must thank you."

"For what?" Adelaide asked, curiously. It was the first emotion she felt besides happy here, and it felt slightly out of place, odd.

"You believed in me," He answered. "You trusted that I could help. And even after that knowledge, you had the humility not to come to me and ask me to heal you from your curse. You were not afraid to face death, and that showed great courage."

"But, why are you telling me this now? I don't understand." Somehow, more and more odd feelings came back to her. She was confused, there was an odd sensation in her. She felt slightly tired.

"It is not your time to enter the gates."

"What do you mean?" Adelaide asked. "Do I have to go to some sort of purgatory? Or something like that?"

Aslan chuckled. "No, dear one. You are going back."

"Back?" Back to where? The shadow lads? How could she go back? She was dead, wasn't she?

Aslan smiled at her once more, his eyes warm.

"Trust me."

Adelaide watched him for a moment before nodding. She still didn't know what was going on, but some things were best left mysteries. Once more she felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. She was gone from the real Narnia.

It was minutes later, what felt like hours in the real world, but mere minutes where Peter was. His tears had ceased to fall because he was too devastated to cry. He was merely holding her weakly. The others had insisted he be taken to the kitchen for tea, outside for fresh air, but he had downright refused. He even had gone as far as to order everyone to stay away until he came to get them, even his siblings. All of Narnia would never forget the day the High King wept until he could not any more.

And nor would they forget the joy of what had happened next.

Adelaide's soft moans cut through the dead silence, causing Peter to look up, disbelief and surprise etched all over his face.

"Adelaide?"

Adelaide barely opened her eyes, but it was enough. Enough to bring lost tears back to Peter's eyes, not of grief but of joy. She could feel his shaking body as he sobbed again, embracing her tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you." he whispered with shaky breath.

"Oh, Peter," she whispered. As tired as she was, she didn't feel as weak as when she had 'died.' Instead she felt so much stronger. She would have sat up, but that would have freaked out Peter too much.

"I love you, more than anything" he whispered every so gently to her.

"I love you, my darling," she whispered back holding him tightly in her arms. She never wanted to let go. But for once, somehow she knew: never again would she hold him in fear that it would be the last time.

Far in the distance, at a cliff where Aslan's camp once stood, the Great Lion himself looked out upon Cair Paravel, smiling. Adelaide was back where she belonged, but it was more than that. So much more than that. Adelaide was not only alive, but free from her curse. She wouldn't have to worry about her last breath, or collapsing. No, all that would now be behind her.

Now, for the first time, Adelaide could really begin to live.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_


	2. Adelaide

A/N: Part two of three. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and of C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia. This story was inspired by the song lyrics _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

**Adelaide**

_Five years earlier_.

The year was 1970, and it was well into the cold war. The streets of London were still wet after the recent downpour over a period of a few days. Puddles littered the streets and were splashed onto the sidewalks as cars ran through them, occasionally hitting the boots of passerbyes.

The day couldn't have been more gloomy for Adelaide as she slowly walked down the street, ignoring everything to the point where she even bumped into a few pedestrians that were still out instead of at work.

She had just been to the doctors office and found out some of the worst news she had heard in her life. She was dying of leukemia.

With such shocking news, she didn't know how to handle it. There was so much she wanted to do with her life, so much she wanted to accomplish. And at only fifteen, getting news that you wouldn't live past your twenty-second birthday was a lot to swallow.

Luckily she didn't have that far to walk, she was only heading a few blocks over to meet her father in the library. Adelaide loved books and history. But mostly she loved stories of faraway lost lands such as Pompeii, or Atlantis. Her dream had been to go on an expedition to find it in the Mediterranean to find it, but there was little chance of that.

She found her father in the study area on the second floor, and was ready to help her with her studies. Even though she had an enormous library at home, her father still took her to London's library to help her. It wasn't that huge of an inconvenience since she was home schooled.

Her father's grinning face couldn't help but bring a small smile to her own face. She'd tell him when she got home. There wasn't any reason to make a huge scene in the middle of the library anyway. Besides, she wanted her mother to be there as well when she broke the news.

On this particular day, Adelaide was studying history and geography, mostly around the Mediterranean Sea. Little did she know that four years later, the map of the sea she was studying, she was going to be sailing on. Nor could she know that four years from the date, she would find a door that would lead her to another world that would change her life forever.

_Five years into Adelaide's future._

Cair Paravel never looked more magnificent to Adelaide. It was hard not to considering she had just been on her death bed, literally died, and all of a sudden she was back on her two feet.

After finally convincing Peter she was much better, he had gone back to taking care of most of the political affairs, which was a lot of work now that he had insisted on doing it on his own again.

She usually spent her time having tea with Susan or Lucy, walking through the garden, or reading one of the thousands of books in their enormous library. She thought her personal library had been rather large, but Cair Paravel's library put it to shame.

A few weeks after things had settled a bit more down, Peter surprised Adelaide by having a small dinner for two set up for the both of them on a balcony where they could overlook the magnificent view of the sun setting on the sea's horizon.

"Your really shouldn't have," she said with a smile, as he pulled out her chair.

"Anything for you," he whispered, gently kissing her cheek before sitting down himself. The two had a pleasant dinner. Adelaide occasionally glanced up at Peter, who always seemed to be gazing at her, which in turn made Adelaide's cheeks go slightly pink.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked.

Adelaide looked up, confused. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"I mean what made you change your mind about Aslan?" he asked. "Before you didn't believe any sort of God existed, even when Aslan himself stood in front of you."

Adelaide though for a moment; she had told Peter what had happened weeks ago on that scary day he had almost lost her. She told him about Aslan thanking her for believing in him, about everything.

"Do you remember the Pirate raids half a year ago?" she asked.

"How could I forget," he asked gravely. It had been a hard time at Cair Paravel. It was in the dead of winter. Lucy had gone to the Beavers' with Mr. Tumnus and Edmund had gone north to Owlwood with troops to stop pirate raids.

Only that had been a diversion. A few days later, in the dead of night, no one suspected a fleet of Pirates would come to Cair Paravel by sea and raid the castle. They had captured Susan, Peter, and Adelaide. And out of spite and humility, had thrown Peter into the cold sea in the middle of nowhere. It had been their response to Peter shutting down their black market for good.

"I was scared for you," she admitted. "Then I remembered how much you believed in Aslan. How many wonderful things you said and had seen him do for his people, his land and for your family. If you trusted him, then so would I. I prayed he would come help you."

Peter couldn't help but smile. He stood up and walked over to Adelaide, bowing and offering his hand.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked.

Adelaide let out a small laugh. She loved the way Peter was so cute and sweet to her, how the smallest gesture meant so much. "There's no music to dance to."

Peter let out a chuckle but didn't move. "Absence of music never stops anyone from dancing."

Adelaide let out another laugh before taking Peter's hand. "I'd love to, Your Majesty."

Peter led her a little ways from the table and began to lead her in a slow waltz. Adelaide had never gotten over how terrific of a dancer Peter was. His blue eyes never left hers, gazing deeply into her brown ones.

Adelaide smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She loved moments like this, where they could be together and not have to worry about onlookers approval.

Peter kissed her cheek, holding her close. They had stopped moving by now, and they were just standing there, holding one another. Adelaide could feel her heart pounding in tandem with his.

"I never want to loose you again," he whispered, gently stroking her soft hair.

Adelaide smiled. "You won't. I promise you'll never loose me."

She could feel her chin lifted by his fingers and his lips press against hers in a gentle kiss. She couldn't help but return his soft kiss, melting away into her own world where only the two of them existed.

Several minutes that seemed like hours passed by, before the two broke apart, though only enough to gaze into one another's eyes.

"I love you." His gentle voice melted her heart again, and she felt her eyes begin to water, not with sadness or fear, but with joy.

"I love you," she whispered back, holding him tightly, leaning her head on his chest again.

Peter's arms wrapped tighter around her, as if letting go would mean she'd be gone again. Adelaide felt so safe in his arms, feeling nothing could come in between them. Ever.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_


	3. No Tears to Show

Disclaimer: The characters of Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Aslan are all property of Disney® and of C.S. Lewis, as is Narnia. Character age information corresponds with the movies, not the books. This story was inspired by the song lyrics _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

No Tears to Show

Somehow the time lines had crossed. Adelaide, from 1974 London, had found herself in the fourth year of the Golden ages. It was four years after the Pevensies from 1940's London entered Narnia.

And after so many wonderful years in Narnia, she had finally come back, the exact hour of which she had left. Little had changed, only now she held a broken heart. She thought she had forever with Peter, but even ten years was too short.

There wasn't any way for Adelaide to return either. The cave had mysteriously vanished, and she didn't know of any other pathway into Narnia besides that one. Of course there was the wardrobe Peter's sister Lucy spoke of, the way they had first come to the magical world. But what were the chances of finding that one particular wardrobe in a city such as London?

Adelaide had already planned that the day after she returned home, she would go to the hall of records and find Peter. Forget he was about thirty years her senior; she needed to see him. Like flowers need the sunlight, she needed Peter.

The library seemed too crowded, was too crowded. She was too used to being in Cair Paravel's personal library, vast and all that knowledge at her disposal. And the only ones who used it were those few that resided in Cair Paravel for longer than a few weeks.

Lucy Pevensie was the first of the four she found record of. Lucy, born 1931, died... 1949? Poor Lucy. She had only lived to the age of 17. She'd have to pay her respects to her brothers and sister later. The next she found was Edmund. Born 1928, died... also 1949? Adelaide was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Next she found Susan. All listed for her was her birth date, 1926, and that she was living in America. Adelaide couldn't help but hope that whatever had happened for Susan, Peter had also had the same luck. Finding Peter took about another five minutes, mostly because she was fumbling and was scared of what could come.

When she finally found him, she was in too much shock and devastation to do anything but stare. Peter Pevensie: Born 1925, died 1949. So he had died as well, the same time as Edmund and Lucy. What so horrible could had happened to have led to the death of three siblings in one day?

Archives would soon tell her. A train accident had occurred on that fateful day, taking not only the three Pevensie siblings lives, but their mother, their father, their cousin, and a few others as well. Only Susan had been lucky enough to not been there, and unlucky enough to receive the news a few days later that her entire family was dead.

Weeks passed, and Adelaide soon found herself in the heart of a strange and cold city of New York. She had written several times to Susan, only to receive no reply. Had something happened to her as well. If it had, it was not in the records.

It took Adelaide most of the morning to find the apartment through the maze of streets. Everything looked the same; it was difficult to navigate such a strange and large city, one to rival London itself, only because Adelaide had never been there before.

Susan wasn't home when she knocked. The man who had answered looked so much like Susan; he had her hair, her eyes. But he didn't hold the same presence Adelaide had remembered Susan having in Narnia.

What was worse was when she spoke to him of Susan's siblings, and of Narnia itself.

"Impossible," the young man replied. "Such a place couldn't exist. Now look, woman. My mother has grieved enough the death of her siblings and parents, and she doesn't need more ramblings about such places from a daft stranger like you."

A tear escaped Adelaide's eye as the door closed in her face. She hadn't even been able to see her, the last remaining direct relative of Peter. She still needed comfort, some sort of comfort from him. With nothing left here in America, Adelaide headed back to London.

The cool breeze blew around the leaves and the grass, making plant life look alive next to the cold headstones that lined the graveyard. The red rose in her hand stood out firmly against her black dress as she stood in front of a certain headstone.

Peter Pevensie  
1925-1949

Adelaide simply stared at the headstone, too devastated for tears. Seeing his name engraved in the dark stone made everything so much more real. More real than coming home. More real than seeing his name at the library. More real than Susan's son slamming the door in her face. This really brought everything into perspective. Not only was Narnia gone forever, so was Peter.

Adelaide winced and dropped the rose, grasping her palm in her other hand. She had unconsciously gripped the rose tighter in her grief, and in doing so, the thorns had punctured her flesh. Blood the same shade as the rose oozed from her wound. It was just one more reminder of how she was still alive, here on Earth and Peter was gone.

She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wrapped her hand, to be fully taken care of when she arrived back at home. She carefully picked up the rose and moved it so it was right beneath his headstone. She then carefully kneeled down and kissed the ingravement of Peter's name.

"I love you."

Adelaide pulled away, running her fingers over the permanent cold stone, dead compared to the plant life around the cemetery, save for the red rose which would soon begin to wilt and die. She would wait to be with him. Even if she lived to be a hundred or more, she would wait for her time to join him.

She then stood, turning before she was rooted on the spot. She wasn't sure to make of the person standing in front of her. She seemed older, yet so familiar.

"Do I know you?"

Adelaide's eyes widened slightly. She recognized the dark curls beneath the graying hair, the dark blue eyes, and the fair skin which had darkened somewhat over the years. "Susan Pevensie?"

Susan nodded, looking back over the graves. "Once, Susan Pevensie," she replied, "before I was married." She walked up next to Adelaide, until she was even with her, still watching the graves. "I never visit them as often as I like. I should have done more so before the accident."

Adelaide watched Susan. She didn't seem to recognize her. Had she somehow forgotten the wonderful world which she had ruled with her siblings? Saved from the clutches of the White Witch?

"I was by your house last week," Adelaide commented, not sure what else to say.

"I was here," she replied, "paying my respects to my family. My aunt recently died. She was the last close relative I had. Her son Eustace died in the same crash as..." Susan faltered slightly. "Then her husband died not that long after."

"I am sorry for your losses," Adelaide replied. Poor Susan; what had she done to deserve so much pain?

Susan turned to Adelaide. "What brings you here? I don't think you could have possibly known my siblings. You're much too young. And how did you know who I was?"

"I heard about the train crash in my history crash," Adelaide lied. "I came to pay my respects to those who died. And I read they had one sister, I guessed. My apologies for prying."

Susan smiled, shaking her head. "No apology needed. I appreciate that. Thank you, Adelaide."

Adelaide started, completely shocked Susan remembered her name. She was under the impression Susan had completely forgotten. She decided just to be sure though, "What did you call me?"

Susan looked shocked at herself for a moment before shaking her head with a small laugh. "Forgive me, you just look like someone my brother Peter dated once long ago. Her name was Adelaide." Susan watched her a moment more before smiling one last time. "Well, I must be off. My boat leaves tomorrow early and I can't miss it. It was a pleasure to meet you." With that, Susan turned and left.

Adelaide watched her before turning back to the headstones, looking at all of them: Lucy, Edmund, Peter... all of the headstones, but mostly at Peter's. The wind blew one last time, making the grass dance around and the red petals of the rose stand out more than ever.

"Until we meet again, Peter," Adelaide whispered to the engraved name before turning and leaving. "Until we meet again."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't commin'_

_or the moment of truth in your lies_

_when everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read; I hoped you liked the story. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve my writing for possible future stories, please let me know. Or if you simply liked some parts I'd also like to know so I can expand on those to make my stories more interesting. Thanks again!**


End file.
